Creeplandia: Cody's Accidental Arrival
by allywashere
Summary: Cody Longo wakes up in the mysterious land of Creeplandia, where everyone worships him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there creeper! Creeplandia is a place where we worship a shirtless Cody Longo statue and we (Lalaeveryday and julia-neHH and me) recently captured him. Enjoy, creepers!**

Creeplandia: Cody's Accidental Arrival Chapter 1

Where the fuck am I? Is that a statue of me? What are people doing around it? OH MY GOD I'M SHIRTLESS.

. .

"Welcome to Creeplandia!" A girl with ginger hair and pale skin greeted me.

"Creeplandia? The fuck.."

"I'm Teddy! I'm one of the people who runs this place. I hope you like it here because your never, ever, leaving."

God help me.

"Teddy" took me by the arm (holy shit that chick is strong) and brought me to this huge mansion.

"ALLY! JULIANE! I have him!" Her voice held so much excitement it frightened me.

"OH MY GERD, YOU DO!" An Asian girl with brown hair came downstairs. Following her, is a darker skinned girl with black hair.

"Hi Cody, I'm Ally!" Said the Asian girl.

"Hi Cody, I'm Juliane!" said the he girl with darker skin.

"How the hell do you know my name?" I asked them

"Everyone does. We worship the ground you walk on." Juliane got on her knees and bowed to me. "Your royal greatness here."

"Um, that's nice, but I got to get going so…" I dashed for the door and it was locked.

They laughed hysterically. What hell? Are they talking about my hair or some shit like that?

"You silly goose! It's locked!" Ally said.

What the hell is wrong with these.

"No shit Sherlock, tell me that again." I spat.

Their eyes welled up with tears. Oh shit, I made innocent little fan girls cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I swear."

Their faces twisted up into these weird, creepy grins.

"It's okay, you can make up for it at the concert tonight." Ally said.

"Okay." I said.

Wait, concert?

I'm doing my first concert in a place called .

"You can rehearse on the piano," Juliane motioned to the grand piano in the corner.

I walked over there and began to sing. The watched me intently and they were very close.

"Um, too close for comfort guys." I said.

"And?" Teddy said.

I rolled my eyes and began to play One Day At A Time. They went crazy over it.

Juliane even tried to sing along, and man she had a terrible voice!

"Are you hungry Cody, I can get you something." Juliane offered.

"No, I was going to get him something." Teddy said.

"No,I was!" Ally said

They began to quarrel over who was going to get me food. They even began to fight.

I tried to rip everyone off of each other, but Teddy hit me in the balls and I decided not to.

"I'll get my own food." I finally said.

"Okay, Cody." They said in union and continued fighting.

I gave myself the time to tour the place. It's nice. The kitchen had a lot of pictures of me in it. It creeped me out.

I quickly got an apple and ran out of there.

Then, I noticed that everywhere in the house had a picture of me.

"God," I began. "If I'm not out of here by tomorrow, kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi creepers! Yes, Creeplandia is a real place! If you don't know where it is, you're not creep enough. And yes, we really do have a shirtless Cody Longo statue in every town. Oh, and if you didn't know, Ally is being played by me, Teddy is being played by LalaEveryDay, and Juliane is being played by julia-neHH. Oh, and Cody is being played by Cody Longo, but you already know that. ;)**

"Codyyyy!" Ally yelled.

"Allyyyy!" I replied back in a mocking voice, in hope that would annoy her. It didn't. She just smiled.

"Teddy wanted me to give you this," She handed me a Creeplandia brochure.

She skipped away from me leaving me alone in this room, that of course, has all of my pictures in it.

I flipped through the pamphlet.

Brochure:

Hi! Welcome to Creeplandia! We are the worshippers of Cody Longo and everything he does. We love Hollywood Heights, also. But if you think otherwise, get the hell out of here before we kill you!

The. Fuck.

They _kill_ people here if they don't like me or Hollywood Heights?

I'm scared.

I threw the brochure aside and shuddered.

"CODYYYYY!" Teddy screamed from another part of the house.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!?" I yelled back.

"MEET US IN THE LIVING ROOM, WE'RE GONNA GIVE YOU A TOUR OF CREEPLANDIA!"

"WHICH LIVING ROOM?"

"THE MAIN ONE,"

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT?"

"WHERE WE WALKED IN YOU DUMB ASS. NO OFFENSE, I STILL LOVE YOU."

"NONE TAKEN!"

I began walking and then I realize what she just said. _She loves me._

I have no idea what to do about that. Here are my feelings:

Creeped out

Scared

Annoyed

I managed to get to the living room in thirty minutes (I got lost.)

"What took you so long?" Juliane whined.

"I got lost," I said lamely.

"Okay, let's go!" Ally said excitedly.

She grabbed my arm (holy shit, she's strong too. And she's a twig!) and pulled me to this limo that was picking us up.

The limo ended up dropping us off at the capitol, Creeponcody. It had a giant statue of me, of course, shirtless. There were people walking every to different places. There was this giant screen that was showing the last episode of Hollywood Heights and my music was softly being played in the background.

I saw Ally, Teddy, and Juliane walk up to these podiums and they had these camera men filming them.

"May I have your attention please." Teddy said.

"May I have your attention, please." Ally said a bit louder.

Everyone froze and looked at them.

"Will the real Slim Shady please stand up?" Juliane asked.

Everyone looked at them confused.

"I'm joking, this isn't Eminem World! This is Creeplandia! Home of the Cody creepers." Juliane said.

Everyone clapped in agreement.

If this is just the capitol, I wonder how many more people worship me?

"Well, we have a surprise for you. We have him with us right now!" Teddy said.

The crowd began to go wild. Cheering, screaming, fighting, biting, hair pulling, clapping, everything possible.

"HE'LL COME UP IF YOU SHUT YOUR PIE HOLES!" Ally screamed.

They quieted down immediately.

"Cody, come on up!" Juliane said.

I walked up onto the stage.

"I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES, CODY!" Someone in the crowd screamed.

"No, I'm going to have his babies." Another person said.

Then a large quarrel was broken out because everyone wanted to have my babies.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Juliane yelled.

"Yeah, none of you are going to have his babies." Teddy said.

"Exactly," Ally said.

"Because I am," Teddy declared.

"Bitch, please. I am." Juliane flipped her hair.

"Bitch, no. I am." Ally said.

Then, a fight broke out between them (again) and everyone started a fight of there own.

Finally, when I had enough. I screamed "CUT THE SHIT!"

Everyone froze in there current positions.

"_No one_ is having my babies if you guys keep fighting." I said.

They all frowned.

"Okay Cody, whatever you say." Everyone said all together.

What the fuck? Did they rehearse this shit or something?


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys like this.**

**Dedication: To everyone who reads my stories. Any of them.**

**Shout out: My fellow Creeplandian queens.**

"To end this country announcement, we will be singing out national anthem." Juliane announces.

The instruments began to play a familiar tune, something I couldn't quite put a finger on.

Everyone began to sing.

"F is for friends who creep together. U is for you better watch out. N is for anywhere and anytime at all because we really like to creep."

What the hell? Is this some screwed up remix of that Spongebob song?

They sang that about five times, and Teddy, Ally, and Juliane let them all leave.

Again, what the fuck is wrong with these people?

Ally, Juliane, and Teddy ushered me back into a limo.

Something I just realized:

The people here are all female. Hell yeah!

Since everyone worships me here, maybe I can talk Ally, Teddy, and Juliane into letting me choose who is going to have my babies!

"Teddy," I began.

"Yes, Cody?" She said in a flirtatious manner.

"Can I choose who is going to have my babies?" I begged, using my puppy dog face.

"Of course you can, Cody." Teddy said.

YES!

"Which one of us? Ally, Juliane, or me?"

Damn it.

"Ummmmmmm, never mind." I said awkwardly.

"What, so you think I'm not good enough?" Teddy said offended.

"Yeah, you think we aren't good?" Juliane said.

"I'm pretty awesome in bed. Just sayin'." Ally said.

Teddy and Juliane glared at her.

"It's not that I think you guys aren't good enough- I'm pretty sure you all are great, but..." I trailed off not sure what to say.

"But what?" Ally inquired.

"I can't choose." I shrugged.

"Then you can make all of our babies!" Teddy squealed with excitement.

"That's not what-"

"SISTER WIVES!" Ally cried.

"Oh yeah," Teddy high fived her.

"Juliane Longo," Juliane said dreamily.

"Ally Longo,"

"Teddy Longo,"

Shit, what the hell did I just get myself into?

Wait, why am I even here in the first place?


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, you Creeplandians. I should of told you at the beginning of the story, but I kinda forgot.**

**I'm giving most of the credit of Creeplandia (the country) to Teddy (LalaEveryday) and Juliane (julia-neHH). They were the ones who pratically invented the place, but kinda let me in on it and I decided to write a story on it (Taylor Swift much? xD).**

**So, give some of the credit to Teddy and Juliane, they deserve it. :)**

Dedication: Creepy Queens

**Shout out: marirosaluvHH**

**P.S. I stole the dedication/shout out thing from Teddy, too.**

The next morning, I was still in Creeplandia. How come I'm not dead yet? Didn't I ask God to strike me dead if I was still here? I asked nicely and I concetrated really hard.

I always knew he never existed.

"CODY, GET YOUR SEXY ASS UP AND GET DOWN HERE!" Teddy screamed.

My eyes snapped open and I glanced at the clock. It's 4:49am. What the hell?

Teddy continued to scream for me and then I finally replied back to her:

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WOMAN, I'M COMING!"

I rolled out of bed and walked downstairs, not even caring that I was in my boxers, and only my boxers.

Miraculously, I made my way to the kitchen where all the "queens" were. They were chatting away until they saw me walk in.

Why are they looking- oh wait. I'm in my boxers. In a place where girls wanna have my babies.

I mentally face-palmed myself. I should of cared, I'm walking into a room with crazy, creepy, and perverted twelve year old girls!

"Ah shit, sorry guys. I'll go put on some clothes now." I turned around to go back to my room.

"NO!" They all said in union.

I gave them a weird look.

"It's okay, you can stay like that." Ally said.

I ignored her and went upstairs and put on some shorts and went back downstairs (I don't have any shirts here, for some reason. I wonder why.).

They sighed when I dissapointly came back with shorts on (at least they can see my upper half).

"It's time for church," Juliane announced.

Well, doesn't that just suck for me because I don't really believe in God anymore.

When we arrived to the "church", there was a statue of me in the front. People were kneeling down silently.

I guess I do believe in God, because here, I am.

I saw Ally, Teddy and Juliane go and kneel down with the rest of the people and I just stood there, awkwardly.

Wait, isn't that what I've been doing this whole time? Standing awkwardly, I mean.

Damn, this place is so fucking weird!

Why am I here?


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated this in a while. I'm sorry, life is busy. D: But here's a chapter. I hope you like it. :)**

**Dedication: The amazung Tree Pedophile and Hairy Ass Toddler, A.K.A LalaEveryDay and julia-neHH. Check out their stories, please. They're amazing in writing!  
**

**Shout out: nyafor5, who's kick-ass in writing. Check out her stories too.**

After we got home from church, we had lunch. They made me eat salad because they "don't want me to lose my sexy abs and become a fat loser."

"Babes, I will never lose my sexy abs. I work out."

They began to squeal like the fangirls they are because I called them "babes".

Then, the door bell rang like five billion (three) times and Juliane went to answer it. Then we heard a sudden shriek and Juliane screamed "OH MY GOD, IAN'S HERE!". She ran back into the room tugging Eric by the arm.

"Um, the names Eric and who the hell are you?" He asked.

"I'm Juliane, your wife. And by the way I love your sexy accent."

Teddy jumped up from her chair in an instant. "Did we agree to this?"

"No, but I don't really give a fuck at the moment." Juliane smiled.

"You're such a bitch," Teddy rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me something you are."

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHH."

"Girls, calm your titties. No one is a bitch or my wife. I just came to get Cody."

Juliane held up her hand. "Don't interfere, Eric. Teddy might do the same thing she did to Cody to you."

I cringed at the memory. I'm almost positive she made me infertile.

"I was trying to push him away!" Teddy said defensively.

"No, you just wanted to feel his balls." Ally accused him.

"Okay, okay. You caught me." Teddy held up her hands in surrender. "They felt good, by the way." And she winked at me. Fucking pervert.

"Back off, bitch. He's mine." Ally growled.

"Bitch, no. He's my fuck buddy." Teddy retorted.

That's when Juliane charged at Teddy, sending them tumbling onto the ground.

"YOU CODY FUCKING TREE PEDOPHILE!" Juliane screamed at Teddy.

"YOU HAIRY ASS TODDLER! IAN DOESN'T EVEN WANT YOU!" Teddy screamed at her.

Tree Pedophile? Hairy Ass Toddler? Where do they come up with these names?

"The name's Eric!" Eric corrected them.

Ally jumped ontop of both of them and joined in the fight.

"GET OFF OF US, YOU FURRY TERRORIST!" Teddy screamed at Ally and attempted to toss her across the room.

Really? Furry Terrorist? What the fuck is that?

"SHUT UP, YOU UPSIDE DOWN PENIS FACE!" Ally screamed back.

Eric, being the dumb ass he was, went to rip Juliane away from the fight.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned him.

He didn't listen. She punched him in his balls. He collasped to his knees and screamed.

I shrugged. "I warned you." And I continued to eat my salad.

Eric was staring at the three girls rolling around on the ground, curious.

"I wonder what mental problem they have." He wondered aloud.

"God only knows," I sighed.

"How do we make them stop?" He asked.

"Like this," I got up from my chair. "CHILL THE FUCK OUT!"

They froze in their spots and got up.

"Sorry Cody and Ian." They all said in union.

"The. Name. Is. Eric!" Eric cried.

"Sorry Eric." Juliane walked up to him and hugged him. "It's a bad habbit."

Ally walked up to me and kissed my cheek. Sparks ignited off of that. What the hell?

Eric just stood the awkwardly.

"I have no husband, I'm so lonely!" Teddy sobbed.

"Ya snooze, ya lose." Juliane said.

"Shut up!" Ally snapped at Juliane. "How would you feel if you were in her shoes?" Ally went up to Teddy and comforted her.

"Like shit. But too bad I do have a husband." Juliane smirked.

Teddy flipped Juliane off.

"Back atcha, Teddy."

Then, there was another ring of the door bell. Teddy went to answer it, with her shoulders slumped. There was another shriek and Teddy came running back with Justin.

"My life is complete! I have a sexy husband from Hollywood Heights."

Justin stood there awkwardly. "Who are you?"

"Teddy, I'm your wife." She said happily.

"No!" He cried.

"Yes," She smiled widely.

"Our lives are runied!" Eric cried.

"Really? You just figured it out?" I replied icily.

**Yes, the names we called each other in the fight were from Jenna Marbles "Better Name For Animals". They are fucking hilarious! And maybe Cody might fall in love with moi? And Ian, oops I mean Eric, might love Juliane. Justin might love Teddy, too, but hey, who wouldn't love us? We're fucking adorable.**


End file.
